The invention relates to an automatic tilting side view mirror. More particularly, the invention relates to an external side view mirror for an automobile which shifts from a normal viewing position to an anti-glare viewing position when the automobile's interior rear view mirror is set to its anti-glare viewing position.
Night driving can be very dangerous. Aside from the lack of visibility, a driver also has to deal with the veritable problem of glare. The headlights of an approaching vehicle can cause a glaring light to propagate from both the rear view mirror and the side view mirrors of an automobile. Aside from causing discomfort, this glare can be quite precarious because it can obstruct a driver's vision from road obstacles ahead.
The prior art does not disclose a side view mirror which automatically acts to prevent the effects of glare. However, interior rear view mirrors with adjustable mirror surfaces that prevent some of the effects of glare have become known in the art. The conventional rear view mirror has a manual switch which selectively moves the rear view mirror between a normal viewing position and an anti-glare viewing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,404 to Greene et al. discloses an anti-glare rear view mirror which is manually operated by the driver using a switch located within the motor vehicle. Actuation of said switch causes the mirror to pivot between two predetermined operating positions to provide high and low brightness images. The mirror is supported by a housing for pivotal motion. Two permanent magnets are secured to the rear surface of the mirror. An adjustable plate is also supported by the housing. Two solenoids are secured to a front surface of the adjustable plate in opposed relationship to the permanent magnets. When the switch is actuated by the driver the solenoids energize and attract the magnets on the back surface of the mirror thereby shifting the mirror into a anti-glare viewing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,856 to Wainright also discloses an interior rear view mirror device having a mirror element which pivots from a normal position to an anti-glare position in response to headlight glare. However, the pivoting of the mirror is automatic. A photosensor located behind a partly silvered region of the mirror glass measures the intensity of light at the mirror surface. In response to an overly bright light, the photosensor actuates a solenoid in the housing which shifts the mirror into an anti-glare viewing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,650 Stewart et al. discloses a rear view mirror which also senses glare by means of a photosensor. However, the mirror glass is shifted to an anti-glare position by means of an annular cam formation attached between a mirror and a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,436 to Armbruster discloses an anti-glare rear view mirror which is manually operated by the driver by means of a feather-touch switch secured to the rear view mirror.
A disadvantage of the conventional side view mirror is that it operates independent of the rear view mirror. If the rear view mirror is set to an anti-glare viewing position the side view mirrors will remain in their original position and will continue to reflect an annoying and dangerous glare. The above mentioned problem may be eased in part by manually moving each of the side view mirrors to divert the glare. However, doing so while driving without the aid of a passenger is practically impossible. Electrically controlled side view mirrors can be adjusted manually each time the driver senses a glare, however, this would require the driver to stop the vehicle to readjust the mirrors. Further, the two side view mirrors must normally be adjusted separately. Attempting to readjust the side view mirrors while driving can be very dangerous because it diverts the drivers attention away from the road.
While the conventional side view mirror systems may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.